


Пирожки по тварям, твари с пирожками

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Sovetnik_I



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, pirozhki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I
Summary: Пирожки по тварям, твари с пирожками
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Пирожки по тварям, твари с пирожками

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - https://ficbook.net/authors/1780439

криденс плачет шоу нет  
и полгорода в огне  
Интересно почему  
потому что гриндевальд

хочешь булочку дружок  
а возьми ещё одну  
все равно мне тот кредит  
не одобрят нифига

не расстраивайся ньют  
что сбежал твой носорог  
эта тварь же не обскур  
вот тогда была бы жесть

тина хочет в аврорат  
не смотря какой ценой  
главно к президенту то  
притащила чемодан

посмотрел ньют на приют  
посмотрел на аврорат  
фантастические твари  
так и хочется сказать

якоб жёних хоть куда  
даже булочки печет  
ну и что что он совсем  
не умеет колдовать

якоб жёних хоть куда  
даже булочки печет  
ну а то что он немаг  
может это хорошо?)

грейвс хотел себе обскур  
очень долго он искал  
оказалось рядом был  
только вышло криво все

грейвс хотел найти обскур  
гриндевальд хотел его  
только криденс не хотел  
потому что он и есть

грейвс с ним все беседы вел  
зажимался по углам  
только он не замечал  
мальчик то и есть обскур

грейвс хотел великим быть  
чтоб прислушивались все  
но нормально он не смог  
потому что персиваль

саламандер ньют молчит  
у него большой секрет  
сколько денег ты не дай  
все равно не починить

треснул чемодан по швам  
деньги больше негде класть  
десять банков лавки три  
посетил его зверёк

справа вдаль несётся ньют  
слева грейвсо-гриндевальд  
только криденс убеждал  
потому что он обскур

это точно литы брат  
говорит нам всем юсуф  
тут выходит гриндевальд  
нифига, он дамблдор!

появился гриндевальд  
даже палочку достал  
вы хотели магом стать  
я вам феникса принес

тина с ньютом прокрались  
не куда-нибудь в париж  
в министерстве все бардак  
но красивые коты

ты мой брат сказал тесей  
приходи на свадьбу, ньют  
только лите нифига  
не нужны они вообще


End file.
